The Swingers Club
by TheLewdlittlemagician
Summary: When the Relationship of Natsu and Lucy Dragneel hits a roadblock they try everything to keep the excitement alive things seem bleak at first until Natsu suggest they give swinging a try... Natsu x Harem, Lucy x Harem (Heavy Lemon)
1. Lets Swing with Sorano and Macbeth

Once upon a time, Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfillia where the considered the perfect couple, they hardly fought and when they did they made up quickly. They didn't just have the love for each other they had passion every time they made love with each other.

But over time while the love was still there the passion in their lives where gone they had sex less frequently and they fought more often and for dumber reasons than before.

"Hey Natsu what should we do? how can we rekindle our love life?" Lucy asked.

" I wasn't sure if I should tell you about this but it may be exactly what we need," said Natsu.

"I'll try anything you know I love you Natsu and I don't want to lose you," said Lucy.

" My older brother Zeref told me about this place his wife runs in Magnolia," Natsu said as he dug into his back pocket for the brochure. "I thought you and you're brother weren't on speaking terms," Lucy said.

"Nah ever since he got with his wife we've gotten along alot better," said Natsu.

"Whatever just tell me what you're talking about already" Lucy said.

"She runs a swingers club," said Natsu handing his wife the brochure.

"You mean like dancing?" Lucy asked as she picked up the brochure.

"No not that type of swing, the sexual kind where we have sex with other couples and trade sex partners," Natsu said explaining the brochure.

"Wait you mean Mavis runs a place like this?" Lucy asked shocked.

"Yeah it surprised me to when they bought it up but they said ever since they started swinging they've gotten closer than ever I thought maybe it'll work for us to," said Natsu.

"There's a lot of problems with this I don't know if I'm willing to see you sleep with another woman or if I'll be able to have sex with another man I don't think my concious would be able to take it," Lucy said handing the brochure back.

"There's a free one day trail period where we try it out with another couple who is new to the swinging scence and if we like it we can sign up and if we don't we can just leave and never talk about it ever again," said Natsu.

"There's still a lot to think about like what if someone has an STD or what if I get pregnant with another man's baby or what if you get someone else pregnant then what would we do?" Lucy asked voicing legimate concerns.

"According to Mavis when I last talked to her she said she doesn't allow people with any sexual diseases to partake in her swinging club and as for preganancy I'm sure other's have the same worries so maybe all the women take birth control and all the men wear condoms," said Natsu.

"Fine we can try it one time! and if I say I hate it we leave immediately I don't care how much fun you're having" said Lucy.

"Yes, I promise," Natsu said.

"We'll go this weekend," said Lucy.

 **That weekend...**

Natsu and Lucy decided it would be best to dress in their most formal attire Lucy wore a tight red dress that showed off her breast and ass whilst Natsu wore a black tux with a red tie and for some reason a white scarf.

"Damn it Natsu I told you to leave that scarf at home," said Lucy with a sigh.

"It was a gift from my dad," said Natsu in a grumpy tone.

"It totally messess up the outfit," Lucy said not backing down.

"Ahem" Natsu and Lucy looked up from their little arguement to see a young woman who seemed to be in her late twenties possibly early thirites with long brown hair and green eyes. she wore a white dress shirt left unbuttoned showing not just her cleavage but her tight stomach as well and her khaki's were so tight you could see the outline of her pussy.

"I'm sorry my name is Natsu Dragneel and this is my wife Lucy," said Natsu.

"Aw! you're the people Mavis was telling me about Zeref's younger brother right?" the woman asked.

"Yes that's me, I actually heard about this place from Zeref and Mavis and we thought it might help us get some excitement and passion back into our lives," said Natsu.

" Have you swung before?" the woman asked.

"No this is the first time we've ever tried it," said Lucy.

"Then you must be here for the trial run," said the woman.

"Yes Ma'am we're hoping to get a feel for it before we commit to it," said Lucy.

"I completely understand," said the woman as she pulled out a tablet.

"Can I please get both of your signatures a phone number we can reach you at and proof of id?" the woman said with a smile.

"After collecting their information the woman smile and lead them down a long corridor the sounds of moans echoed in the room.

"Do you have any questions before I let you free?" the woman asked as they stopped outside a pair of double doors.

" Does all the swinging take place here?" Natsu asked.

"No their's a lot of benefits to becoming members of this swingers club, once a month there's an orgy and more often than not it's theme day sometimes it might be fantasy or it might be dress up as your favorite detective character the theme is usually up to Mavis so I don't know what's next and to answer your question no sometimes we might take a trip and do the swinging in a hotel" the woman said with a smile.

"Thank you for all your help," said Lucy as she and Natsu got ready to go into the trial room.

When they arrived in the room people where mingling and every now and then people left with their respective partners.

"Hey Lucy do you see anyone you wanna try out?" Natsu asked looking around.

"Don't say try out their people not cars for us to test drive?" Lucy said with a huff.

As they looked around they saw a young couple in the corner one of the had long white hair with brown eyes and wore a feathered white dress the other was a man who looked tired his hair was mostly black but he did have a white ponytail coming down from the side he wore a black coat with a white feathered outline.

"How about them?" Natsu asked motioning over to the couple sitting in the corner.

" Don't point that's rude" Lucy said forcing his hand down and putting a smile on her face as she walked over.

On the way over they began to hear a bit of the other couples conversation.

"Damn it Macbeth I swear no one ever want's to be our partners cause all you do is sleep I don't know why we even come here," The Woman said placing her hands on her hips.

"That's hardly my fault," Macbeth said as he struggled to keep his eye's open.

"Wake up you idiot people are coming over," She said as she knocked him in the back of the head.

"Hello this is my husband Natsu Dragneel and I'm Lucy please to meet you," Lucy said as she reached her hand out for a shake.

"Wait Lucy, blonde hair, big tit's you must be Lucy Heartfillia I didn't expect a rich girl like you to be in a place like this," The Woman said in a teasing tone.

"You're so mean Sorano that's why no one ever wants to partner with us," Macbeth said under his breath.

"What was that! you got something on your mind dear?" Sorano said looking back at significant other.

"I'm sorry about him, I'm Sorano Agria and this is my boyfriend and soon to be husband Macbeth," said Sorano finally doing a proper introduciton.

"So how does this work do we just bang right here or what?" Natsu asked wanting to get some information from them.

"Sorry while we've swung before in other clubs this is our first night here and every club as it's own set of rules and every person as different do's and dont's," Sorano said.

"Are you two actually interested in us?" Macbeth asked as he looked Lucy over.

Lucy noticed this and couldn't help the blush that covered her face.

"Well yeah I think you're beautiful Sorano and based on the look on Lucy's face she finds you attractive as well Macbeth," Natsu said with a bright smile.

"Look? what look I don't have a look, do I?" Lucy said getting a bit nervous and flustered.

"Yeah you have the look of a wolf looking for her next pray" Sorano teased.

"Well you two arent so bad yourselfs" so who should we partner off, me with Natsu and Sorano with Lucy?" Macbeth asked.

"What?" Lucy and Natsu said at once almost immediately regretting their decision to come here.

"I'm kidding! geez no one can take a joke anymore" Macbeth said with a laugh.

"Well my boyfriends stupid antics aside how should we do this all in one room or seperate rooms?" Sorano asked.

"I say we all get one room that way if one of you get's tired me and Natsu and tag team the other" Macbeth said with Natsu nodding in agreement.

"Fine but no but stuff," Sorano said as they walked over to one of the hostess to get a key to the private room.

"Wait I thought we where supposed to do the deed in the trial room," said Natsu.

"I guess this really is the first time you've swung, you see every swingers club as a room for new swingers to meet and mingle before they get into the huffing and puffing it's just a way for the couples to get to know each other, the real trial is what where about to do" said Sorano.

"Makes since," said Lucy nodding her head in understanding.

After getting the key to their room they closed the door and made sure it was locked extra tight.

The room was decorated with white carpet with a under the sea theme wall paper it had two twin size beds with a small night stand that had a bowl of condoms and pills to prevent pregnancy.

"Should the guys where condoms or should the girls swallow some pills?" Sorano asked.

"I'm allergic to latex so..." Natsu said causing Lucy to give him a look that said the fuck you talking about only for him to shoot her a look right back that said just go along with it.

"Oh yeah Natsu breaks out in terrible hives if he gets to close to laxtex," said Lucy.

"I understand well then should we get started a session only last an hour," said Macbeth.

"I thought this was you're first time here," said Lucy.

"It is but it's usually the same everywhere," said Sorano.

" Is everyone ready?" Macbeth asked as he took a seat on one bed while Natsu took a seat on the other.

 **Lemon... (Natsu x Sorano)**

Sorano smiled at Natsu as she straddled his lap and began a heated kiss, Natsu slowly took the straps off her dress and since she wasn't wearing a bra her breast bounced a bit but they where stopped when Natsu put his mouth on her pink nipples, sucking and pulling on the teat his cock getting harder and harder with each suckle of her teat.

Ah! Sorano moaned as she held Natsu's head close to her breast and when she felt his hardened cock against her stomach she decided to grind her pussy against it the sinful feeling of knowing she's about to get fucked with her husband right there always got her soaked.

Between Natsu working Sorano's tits and Sorano griding againts his cock the two of them where near their limits, Sorano was the first to break when Natsu ever so gently bit her nipple

"Ah!" Sorano moaned as she came hard.

"You held out longer than Lucy does when I do that," said Natsu with a smile as he kissed her lips once again.

"Lets see if you can hold out longer than Macbeth when I do this"

"Do what?" Natsu asked as Sorano pulled his shirt off and began kissing down his body.

She let her actions answer for her as she sucked on his nipple for a while while rubbing his abs and then she moved on to licking his abs and placing a hand on his hard cock and began giving giving him a handjob.

"A-Amazing" Natsu said as his breath hitched in his throat.

"You haven't seen nothing yet," Sorano said as she blew her breath over his cock making him shudder and then she put her hair behind her ear and enveloped the tip of his cock into her mouth.

Natsu feel back at the feeling of his cock being enveloped in her wet mouth her tongue wrapped around as she began bobbing her head in a steady rhythm.

looking over Natsu noticed Lucy doing her signature technique and was confused on how to feel about seeing another man cum on his wife's face but it's not like he could talk since he was currently filling Sorano's slutty mouth with a galloon of sperm.

"Wow so thick I could barely swallow it all" Sorano said as she licked his cock clean of any excess cum.

Phew Natsu said as he danced in the thralls of his orgasm

"I think it's my turn to feel you inside me now," said Sorano as she staddled his lap.

Sorano smashed her lips into her Natsu's as she felt his cock burrowed into her pussy.

"Ah so hard, so long It kisses my womb like the waves of the ocean kisses the sand on a beach," Sorano said as the two of them kissed under the dim light of the chandilier above them.

"Your so wet my cock as never felt a pussy this creamy before" Natsu whispered.

Sorano pulled him close so that her breast where pressed against his chest and began to rock her hips harder and faster, both of their breaths hitched as she bit his lip he squeezed her ass.

Sorano's eyes then rolled into the back of her head as stream after stream pumped out into her abused pussy she was sure if she wasn't on the pill she would surely get pregnant from this staggering amount.

Pulling out with a wet pop Sorano fell off him and onto the bed but before she could catch her breath Natsu crawled on top of her and entered her once more.

"Wait please let me rest!" Sorano moaned out.

"Lucy's record is ten rounds lets see if you can beat it," Natsu said.

 **Meanwhile over on the Lucy x Macbeth bed.**

Lucy was a bit shy at first she'd never been with another man besides Natsu but she promised she'd give it a try and she never breaks her promises so she wrapped a hand around Macbeth's cock and began to slowly stroke it.

While his cock wasn't as long as Natsu's Ten Incher, Macbeths modest seven inch dick was a lot thicker than you're average cock it was thick like the bottom of a beer bottle, it was so thick in fact Lucy couldn't even wrap her hand around the whole things.

"I've never seen a cock this thick before," Lucy said as she was mesmerized by it's thickness.

"I've never felt breast so full before," Macbeth said as his hands wandered onto Lucy's breast squeezing and groping them with his masculine hands, Lucy moaned when he squeezed her pink nipples and fondled her massive mammeries.

Lucy made sure to coat his cock with a layer of saliva to make sure it slid down her throat more easily

"Ah your throat it's so tight it's like you have my cock in a choke hold," Macbeth said as he squeezed her breast tighter.

Right when he was about to cum Lucy suddenly stopped the flow of pleasure.

"P-Please keep going, please," said Macbeth.

"Don't worry I think you'll love this" Lucy said as she placed her mouth on not the bulls horn but the balls that dangled below the bull.

"Mmm your balls taste so good," Lucy said as she wrapped her hands around his cock and began stroking it while sucking on his balls.

"I'mma cum, I'mma cum" Macbeth kept repeating.

"Go ahead cum all over me, cover me in your dirty spunk," Lucy said.

"AH! Macbeth shouted as he let out a hefty stream that covered her face and shot over her head and to the floor behind her.

"Aw look we don't want this to go to waste," Lucy said as she bent over as began slurping the cum off the floor.

Macbeth was mesmerized by her ass and the juices leaking from her pussy like a broken faucet

"You're not gonna put that big thing in me are you?" Lucy said looking back at him while shaking her ass.

"I just can't help myself," Macbeth said as he lined his throbbing member with her slit.

As he popped the head in Lucy had to grit her teeth to stop from instantly moaning like a sunday hooker, while not as long as Natsu's cock this one was certainly a lot thicker it was like someone was shoving the butt end of a beer bottle into her pussy.

"How hasn't Sorano's pussy ripped apart yet," said Lucy as Macbeth put another inch into her

"Just shove it in already!" Lucy screamed.

With that any thoughts of holding back was blown out of his head and Macbeth slammed into her

"Why'd you stop moving, come on fuck me all ready" Lucy said as she began twerking her ass on his cock.

"I'm sorry, but I was mesmerized by the way your ass ripples like a lake when you throw a rock into it's depths"

"Well there's a rock in my depth's," Lucy said in a sultry tone of voice.

Macbeth began thrusting he had fucked many a woman in the year's that he and Sorano been swinging but never has he felt a pussy this tight before

Ah I'm gonna, I'm gonna cum!" Lucy screamed as she twitched and shook in the thralls of her orgasm.

Macbeth could feel his balls begin to build up and gripped her hips turning up the speed and power knocking the air out of the blonde with each thrust he shoved into her until he was satisfied and unleashed his cum deep into her.

"So much...so much cum inside me" Lucy muttered out

 **Later that night...**

"So Lucy what did you think," Natsu said has the two of them headed home after an hour of intense sex with another couple.

"I'll be honest with you Natsu," Lucy said in a low voice.

Natsu waited patiently for her to tell him what she thought of his swinging idea.

"I love this, I didn't think I would at first but seeing you get your dick sucked by another woman, the dirtiness of it all the sinfullness of it all it made me so horny, so wet and when my mouth wrapped around Macbeths cock it was like a switch was flipped in my mind, I got into it I want to do more with other couples"

"Phew I'm glad you enjoyed it cause I already signed us up," said Natsu with a smile.

"Lets go back next weekend I saw another couple that peaked my interest," said Lucy as she kissed him on the cheek.


	2. Lets Swing with Gray and Juvia

It was a brisk Friday night around 11 pm and inside the Dragneel home was Lucy and Natsu Dragneel running around the house why where they in such a state of chaos well because Mavis sent them a letter and it would seem that today was one of the many costume days that she liked to throw and it would seem that today's theme was under the sea.

"Natsu! where's my Clam Shell Bra!" shouted Lucy as she ran down the hall her breast bouncing up n down.

"I don't know have you seen the fake gills I bought!" Natsu shouted.

"Here!" Lucy shouted throwing the prosthetic to her husband.

"Your bra is on the clothesline outside," said Natsu as he looked in the mirror hanging on the inside of their pantry door.

"Well can you get it! I'm not going out there with my boobs exposed to the world!" Lucy shouted.

"Okay!" Natsu said as he hurried outside to fetch the bra.

After another hour of getting ready the two of them were finally ready for another night of naughty fun.

Lucy wore a pink Clam Shell Bra that really showed off her cleavage, she also wore a pink scaled mermaid tail skirt

Natsu meanwhile had one pair of prosthetic gills on his neck and a pair of prosthetic fins on the back of his arms.

The both of them had matching crowns and tridents in their hands.

"Let's go," said Lucy as the hurried out the door.

The two of them arrived later that day and the costume choices the other patrons chose where rather strange to say the least, one couple was dressed like a couple of octopuses, another wear dressed like starfishes and there where even some dressed like a sea sponge

"Uh, Natsu I think we may have misread the invitation" Lucy whispered seeing the strange costumes of the other swingers.

"No way you're the Mermaid Queen and I'm the Shark King these people just don't have any imagination," said Natsu.

"Hey what about those two looks like they got into the spirit," said Lucy pointing to a man standing there dressed in a costume that looked like the creature from the Black Lagoon.

"Oh yeah and look the girl he's with his dressed, wait that's not a costume all she's wearing his a bikini!" Natsu shouted pointing to a blue-haired beauty standing in the corner.

"What! Juvia is too! wearing! a costume! look!" Juvia shouted as she turned around showing a fish-tail butt plug clogging up her ass.

"Why's she talking in the third person," asked Lucy.

"Hey, guys I see you came back this weekend too why don't we go another round!" said a happy voice from behind them.

"Sorry Sorano, but I think Natsu already picked out our partners," Lucy said as she noticed Natsu walking towards Juvia and the man in the fish monster customer his face concealed by a mask.

"Tch, I wanted that long cock to slip inside me again," said Sorano

"Well Macbeth doesn't look too excited," said Lucy motioning over to Sorano's boyfriend who seemed to have mastered the art of sleeping while standing up.

"Damn it Macbeth wake up!" shouted Sorano slapping her boyfriend until he awoke.

"Oh, where are we?" Macbeth asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Shut up and come on!" Sorano said grabbing him by the ears

"Hey look Sorano isn't that your sister and her husband sting over there," Macbeth said as he saw the couple kissing another couple in the corner.

"One! your not fucking my sister and two looks like she's already busy anyway" said Sorano.

Lucy couldn't help the smile that found it's way onto her lips at the antics of the couple.

"Well, I better go see how Natsu's doing," Lucy thought aloud as she put on her best smile and walked to the group.

"Hey, Natsu so are they down to swing?" Lucy asked.

"Juvia is but this jerk isn't I mean why'd you even come!" Natsu shouted.

Suddenly the man took off his mask and the look on Natsu's face had Lucy shocked.

"Wait! Gray! your here!?" Natsu shouted.

"Yeah! you idiot! and no way am I letting an idiot like you fuck my wife!" shouted Gray.

"What! Jealous I'd fuck her better!" Natsu shouted.

"No way in hell, in fact, I bet I could make your wife cum more times in the hour that we're given than you have in your entire relationship!" shouted Gray.

"What! trust me when I say that no way in hell is that happening in fact I guarantee by the end of the night for the rest of your life everytime you make love to your wife it won't be your face she's seeing looking down at her, it won't be your cock she feels penetrating her depths it'll be my face, my cock! after the amount of orgasm's I'm about to give her!" shouted Natsu.

"Oh that's it your on!" shouted Gray as he marched towards one of the room.

"Bring it!" shouted Natsu following after.

"Did they forget about us!" Lucy shouted in an exasperated tone of voice as she walked after them.

"Please wait for Juvia!" Juvia shouted running to catch up.

Natsu and Gray hurriedly opened the door to the room excited to pound the wive of their rival into the mattress and win this little bet they had going on but any plans of matress pounding were tossed when instead of a bed it was something much, much wetter.

"The hell is this!" shouted Natsu pointing to the massive transparent pool just sitting in the room it was as tall as he was and as wide as a king size bed.

"A Pool! where supposed to have sex in a pool!" Gray shouted.

"Hey, Natsu didn't we have sex in the pool at that college party a few year's back," Lucy said as seeing the pool sparked old memories.

"Oh yeah that was easily top 5 best sex we've ever had," said Natsu.

"No way this idiot went to college," said Gray.

"Of course not but if you bring beer you can get into pretty much any party even if you don't know a single person in the room," said Natsu.

"Well, should we get started," asked Juvia seemingly eager to hop into the pool.

"Please wait" came a the voice of a young looking girl with long bleach blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a sleeveless white dress and body paint that made her skin look deathly pale, she also seemed to have fake blood coming dripping from her and made it look like she was missing an arm with prosthetics.

"Mavis is that you I thought the theme was under the sea," Natsu said though he shouldn't be shocked Mavis had always been known to do her own things no matter what others thought of it.

"I'm the innocent victim of a mob hit and they threw my body into roaring rapids where I got pushed into the ocean and attacked by a shark that ripped my arm off," said Mavis quickly explaining how her costume related to under the sea.

"Juvia wonders if that really counts," said Juvia

"Me having the best costume in-house is beside the point I'm gonna need you to sign this waiver," said Mavis handing them each a clipboard.

"Yeah sure you know I'd do anything for you, Mavis," said Natsu getting ready to sign the papers.

"Wait!" Lucy shouted stopping his hand and pulling out a pair of glasses.

"What's the matter?" Natsu asked looking at his wife.

"You don't just sign documents without reading them first who knows you might be signing away our house or something," said Lucy.

"Come on Mavis is my sister in law, she helped me and Zeref to get along she wouldn't take my house," said Natsu.

"Of course not all that says his that was not liable in the event of an accidental drowning all patrons are required to sign this before proceeding"

"She seems to be telling the truth" said Lucy as she finished reading the documents.

"Alright so I can sign it" said Natsu signing his name in red ink.

"I'm glad we've come to an understanding I hope you continue to enjoy our business," said Mavis.

"We just basically signed our lives away," said Gray.

after signing the wavers the group finally was able to enter the room.

"Lucy stay near the wall this pool is a bit taller than you are," said Natsu.

"You to Juvia," Gray said.

"Oh Gray-sama! your so protective!" shouted Juvia hugging Gray into her breast.

"How are we doing this?" Natsu asked.

"What do you mean?" Gray asked.

"Well, we don't want to risk getting each other's wives pregnant do we?" Natsu said.

"Juvia got her tubes tied," said Juvia

"And I got a vasectomy," said Gray.

"Wait didn't you two ever want to have children?" Lucy asked shocked at the news.

"I just don't see the appeal in having a bunch of little jerks running around," said Gray.  
"Juvia loves children but if she has to spend time taking care of them that's less time she can spin with her Gray-Sama," Juvia said in a tone that sounded like a no duh.

"Well let's go," said Lucy grabbing Gray's hand and leading him to the pool.

"Shall we get started too?" Juvia asked as she hurriedly got into the pool with Natsu following close behind.

As they climbed into the pool they realized that the water was luckily filled up only to about four feet so they could easily stand up in it.

Upon that realization, Lucy decided to take the lead this time and pressed her lips against Gray's she reached down and rubbed his crotch through his costume before finding the zipper on the front and fishing his cock out.

 **Lemon...Lucy x Gray**

"You know I've always wanted to fuck a monster," Lucy said in a sultry tone as she put the mask back on Gray's head

"Come on baby wrap your lips around my cock," Gray said as he used one of his clawed and webbed fingers to brush her hair out of her eyes.

"Shh, you're a monster and monsters don't talk," Lucy said with a wink as she licked the tip of his cock and wrapped her hands around the veiny appendage.

"RAH!" Gray moaned aloud keeping up the monster play as he ripped her bra off with chest freeing the pink pearls from their clam prison.

Lucy moaned as the waves of the water brushed against her hardening pearls and she moaned, even more, when Gray clamped his mouth around one of her precious gems and began sucking it like a baby sucking milk out of its mother teat.

Lucy's head fell back in rapture as she gave Gray a sloppy handjob her hair sprawled atop of the water while Gray pushed her breast together and began alternating between each breast to make sure each one got their share of pleasure.

"G-Gray, Please that feels too good" Lucy moaned

"GRRR" Gray growled as he rubbed her moistening vagina through her mermaid tail he then ripped the thin fabric so he had full access to the mermaids wetness.

"Oh my god" Lucy moaned as Gray inserted a finger into her depths and then another and another until he had three of his thick fingers rubbing and grinding inside her

The combination of his magical fingers and the boob play was just too much for her and she came all over his hand.

"Can you float?" Gray asked.

"Yeah," Lucy said as she got on her back and began floating atop the water.

"Good", Gray said as he took the mask off and straddled Lucy and pressing his cock into the valley of her breast.

"UH your cock is so cold" Lucy moaned as she kissed the tip of the cock each time it plunged from the top of her breast.

Gray gripped her breast and began roughly thrusting into her boobs.

Lucy felt herself begin to sink from the weight atop of her.

"Hurry up and cum, I'm sinking" Lucy cried out.

"Just a bit more! Just a bit more!" Gray shouted.

Not wanting to wait any longer Lucy decided to make him cum faster and pushed her breast together and moving them along his cock herself each time the head of his cock peeked out she'd suck it

"Ah, fuck your boob's feel so good," Gray said as he clenched his eye's shut and unleashed a stream of cum into her open mouth and all over her chest.

"Hmm taste good" Lucy right before losing her focus and falling in.

Gray pulled her up and pressed his lips to her's filling her airway with much-needed air.

"Natsu may be an idiot but he alway's did have a good taste in women,n" Gray said with a smile as he nibbled on her ear lobe his cock pressing against her pussy

"You're damn right!" Natsu shouted as Juvia gave him a under water blowjob.

"Ignore him and put it in me already," Lucy said grabbing Gray' cock which was cold to the touch.

Gray gritted his teeth at her tight passage and pushed himself into her.

"AH!" Lucy moaned as Gray penetrated her depths

"Lucy you feel so good" Gray moaned as he bent her over the edge of the pool and began slamming into her pussy faster and faster, harder and harder.

"Ah! put the mask back on, let me get fucked by the monster" Lucy moaned aloud tightly gripping the side's of the pool as Gray kissed her back while getting into a rhymethic beating of her pussy.

"I'mma, I'mma AH!" Lucy moaned as she came over Gray's thrusting cock.

Gray gripped her shoulders and unleashed a torrent of hot cum into her pussy.

Lucy groaned at feeling the large amount fill her up, she was sure if he wasn't firing blanks she'd definately get pregnant.

"We still got thirty minutes left," Gray said as he continued thrusting making sure to grab her breast from behind, making sure he reached all her sensitive spots he was gonna win this bet...

 **Now lets check out what's going on with Natsu x Juvia**

As they floated in the water their arms wrapped around each other the two of them stared deep into each other's eyes and shared a kiss, Juvia couldn't help but giggle at the feeling of the water brushing over her erect nipples.

"What's the matter?" Natsu asked in a teasing tone.

"My nipples are a bit sensitive to the cool water," Juvia said

"Perhaps I can warm them up with my hands," Natsu said as he cupped her breast and gave them a small squeeze.

"Let Juvia return the favor and warm up your balls" Juvia said taking his family jewels into her dainty hands she'd played with Gray's balls all the time over the course of the three year's they've been together and the balls of plenty of other men since she started swinging but this would be the first time she ever played with such a heavy set she wasn't quite sure if it was cause of the water that made them feel heavier or if the man before her just had naturally big balls.

"Allow Juvia to please you," said Natsu as he kissed her breast, and then her stomach until finally diving underwater and pressing his mouth to her quivering slit.

He gently nippled and sucked on her clit causing her to moan and close her legs around his head he started his movements with slow rotations making sure to get every nook and cranny of the woman's pocket.

When he felt the last of his air leave his airway he came back up for a breath but made damn sure to slip three fingers into her as he did.

"Oh!" Juvia moaned in rapture as she flung her head back.

"Natsu nibbled on her neck, twisted her nipple while his other hand enjoyed their new home nestled deep inside the woman causing a loud moan to escape her lips.

"You like that?" Natsu asked as he twisted his fingers inside her before plunging them in till his knuckles were pressed against her entrance.

"Gah!" Juvia moaned as she tightened around his finger.

"I think it's Juvia's' turn to please you now," Juvia said taking deep breath and diving underwater.

Juvia couldn't help but get wet all over again seeing such a long and pristine cock glistening under the water not wanting to waste the little air she had she didn't waste any time wrapping her tongue and mouth around the long cock.

Though his leg's where cool because of the water his cock was warm in the mouth of Juvia he couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips as he began thrusting his hips.

Juvia tried coming up for air, but Natsu just needed a bit more time just a bit more and he'll cum so he held her head on his cock for just a while longer...

Natsu moaned as he came deep into her mouth.

"Juvia is mad at you," Juvia said as she caught her breath.

"Sorry just got carried away," Natsu said in an apologetic tone.

"You can make it up to Juvia right now," Juvia said as she rubbed his cock to make sure it was nice and hard .

Natsu pressed her back against his chest as he entered her from below making sure to grab a handful of her pale breast as his cock entered her forbidden depths.

"I just can't get enough of your drenched pussy it's like a wet tongue his wrapped around my entire cock" Natsu whispered into her ear before blowing on it.

"Juvia can't get enough of your strong cock rubbing against her walls," Juvia said as she bent her head back to share a kiss with the pinkette.

"Now I think it's time I get a bit serious," Natsu said as he pushed her foreward so the tip of her nose was just barely touching the top of the water.

Juvia eye's widened as she saw her own reflection looking up at her from deep within the water just as she was about to blink from her staring contest with herself she suddenly found her arms pulled back her face getting rose a bit higher from the water.

"AI-Ggggg" Juvia moaned as Natsu roughly entered her her face going under the water. Everytime Natsu thrusted his cock her face will fall below the surface of the water and everytime he pulled back she'll come back up for air this rough pounding went on for atleast ten minutes before Natsu drowned her inside's with his cum

After getting filled up Juvia moved to the edge of the pool to regain her bearings but was barely given the chance when Natsu came up behind her and removed her butt plug.

"Wait what are you doing not even Gray-sama has fucked Juvia there," Juvia said as Natsu spread Juvia's ass to see her twitching rosebud.

Natsu wanting to win his bet with Gray ignored her and pressed the tip of his cock against her asshole if it hadn't been stretched open from having a but plug stuffed inside all night there was no way Natsu would've been able to fit in there.

"Your so big, you're stretching Juvia so far" Juvia moaned as Natsu began thrusting slowly but surely picking up speed...

... After their hour session was up the once crystal clear water was now milky white and the group was given towels to dry off with and a fresh change of clothes.

"Juvia almost drowned thanks to you," Juvia said giving Natsu a glare.

"Sorry " Natsu said in an apologetic tone.

"Natsu may I speak if you for a moment?" Mavis asked as she joined them.

"Yeah? what is it Mavis?" Natsu asked his loli sister in law.

"Are You and Lucy doing anything for thanksgiving this year if not I throw a thanksgiving party with the members here?" said Mavis.

"Hey Luce Mavis invited us to a Thanksgiving party should we attend?" Natsu asked.

"I'm visiting my mother for thanksgiving and I thought you where coming with me," said Lucy crossing her arms.

"Sorry Mavis looks like I won't be able to make it this year," said Natsu.

"I see, I hope you have a good holiday," Mavis said looking down at the ground.

Natsu was under the impression that she was upset, but he was wrong oh so very wrong...

To be continued...


	3. Thanksgiving Swinging

Thank's Giving Day a day to spend with the family and close friends a day to eat as much as you can before you set your new year's revolution of not eating as much a day that everyone gathers around the table and goes around and say's what they are thankful for, well that's how it usually goes in the heartfillia household...

But not today...

"Hey! Pass the cornbread!" shouted Mavis from the end of the table.

"Here you go honey," said a woman who looked a lot like Lucy only older and her hair not quite as long as her daughter's she wore an elegant white dress almost as if she was a queen. I

"Okay then mother, if you won't say it then I will!" Lucy shouted standing up causing everyone and I mean everyone to stare at her in dead silence.

"Mavis is there a reason you bought the entire club with you!" Shouted Lucy.

" I got Layla's permission to host the party here this weekend," said Mavis.

"What? so you knew about this?" Lucy asked turning towards her mother as everyone started digging in.

"Oh yes, in fact, it was I that lent Mavis the money to open her little club," said Layla in a matter of factly tone.

"What?" Lucy shouted banging her head on the marble table.

"Yes I actually met your father in one," said Layla as she called her maid over to clean the blood off the table top.

"Hello do you mind if I sit next to you?" said a scarlet-haired young woman with big brown eyes wearing a pink dress.

"I guess that leaves this spot for me," said another young woman wearing a black dress, with long white hair and big blue eyes.

"Um if you don't mind I'd like to set with my husband thanks," Lucy said crossing her arms.

"No, what would be the fun in that sit boy, girl, boy girl and be at least two people away from your significant other," said Mavis taking command.  
"Natsu please tell your sister in law not to turn our family thanksgiving into one of her weird sex parties," Lucy said as she took her seat next to a man with blue hair and a strange tattoo on his face.

"The only person she'll listen to his Zeref and it looks like he's all onboard," Natsu said pointing to his older brother who sat between a couple of brunette's" Natsu wasn't sure of one of them but he knew that the other was the naughty drunk Cana Alberona.

"Alright everyone lets eat," Layla said once everyone had a plate of food in front of them.

The Meal actually somehow started out pretty normal Lucy enjoyed talking to the others about this and about that and even told naughty stories about her and Natsu's escapades like the time they got trapped in an elevator and things got a little steamy, or that time they banged in the bathroom at a local restaurant however as she was digging in she noticed something that almost made her choke on her cornbread.

For two seats down she saw the white-haired maiden and the red-haired vixen giving her husband a hand job under the table while still able to retain normal conversation like it was second nature.

"No way in hell," Lucy said to herself as she pretended to drop her fork and bent down to pick it up as she looked around her eyes widened in shock she realized the reason Mavis wanted everyone to sit boy girl, boy girl and away from their respective partners.

"It's an under the table tugfest!" Lucy shouted before quickly covering her mouth.

As she looked around she found herself getting wet at seeing all the hard cocks being tugged on by a hand of both women on either side of them and the chorus of moans escaping the lips of the many men.

"As she was making her way back to her seat she noticed the large cocks sitting next to her and the dainty hands that wrapped around them, she knew one of those hands belonged to the young woman pleasuring her husband but what about the other she couldn't really see over the large blonde that sat next to her.

"Wait for that ring, I recognize that ring anywhere that's...Mom!" Lucy said in an embarrassed tone as she just watched her mother play with the cock of a man that wasn't her father" "Teeheee I wanted to set next to Natsu but looks like someone beat me to it" Layla said with a smile.

To say Natsu would love that would be an understatement even before they tried swinging Natsu always bought up the idea of inviting Layla to join him and Lucy. The excuse was to make her feel better about the death of her husband and Lucy's father two year's ago.

Once Lucy got over the shock of seeing her mother play with the very cock that she was about to wrap her hands around and put her hand on the fat cock to her left and the long thin pencil-like one to her right.

Feeling the cocks in her hand she was wondering how she was supposed to enjoy her meal that's when two forks were presented in front of her face.

"I see so I please them and they feed me," Lucy said as she took a bit of rice and then some of the broccoli offered to her.

"Lucy looked over at Natsu and could tell by how red his cheeks were getting that he was about to cum and that just turned her on even more.

So she did something she didn't think she'd ever do at the kitchen table she bent over and took the cock of the blue-haired man to her left into her mouth and began bobbing her head the sounds of a cock hitting the back of a womanly throat echoed throughout the large table.

"Wanna tell me your name?" Lucy whispered to the blunette"

"It's Jellal, Jellal Fernandes" Jellal said gripping his napkin.

"Well Jellal I think your cock taste fantastic," Lucy said before kissing the tip.

"What about me the other man," said Jealously in his voice.

"Don't worry there's plenty heartfillia to go around?" said Lucy as she wrapped her mouth around that mans balls while her mother guided her hand across all nine inches of the thick fuck stick.

As Lucy was getting more into it than she meant to she began to wonder how Natsu was taking this entire experience the look on his face told her that he enjoyed it that he loved feeling those warm hands wrapped around his cock.

The night went on eventually everygirl got both their hands soaked in thick cum and had to lick it clean Eggnog was served and everyone began to loosen up...

 **The next Morning...**

"Ugh, what happened?" Lucy said to herself as she sat up in the middle of the living room floor she felt nothing but pain course through her body her head hurt from the fierce hangover she was rocking her ass felt sore, her pussy felt full and her mouth ached

"Are my breast swollen?" Lucy asked herself as she felt like her breast were bigger than they were before as she walked around she saw everyone sprawled out around the mansion naked as the day they were born.

"I swear to all that's holy nobody better be in my bed!" Lucy shouted internally to herself as she tipped toed around her own house trying not to wake anyone up.

"Damnit!" Lucy shouted as she entered her room and saw four bodies sprawled about her large queen size bed.

It was Natsu, and the two woman that set next to him if Lucy remembered correctly they said their names were Mirajane Strauss and Erza Scarlet but Lucy half expected it to end up like this she was just pissed that they decided to do it on her bed! and didn't even invite her!.

But what really got her motor running was the fact that the third woman was none other than her mother! Layla!.

"You both owe me big time" Lucy whispered before silently shutting the door she had to know exactly what went down last night.

"Fu Fu Fu, Did you hear that Natsu seems we owe Lucy something," Layla said as she opened her eyes.

"I don't mind one bit," Natsu said as he too opened his eyes once Lucy left the two of them decided to feign sleep so Lucy wouldn't lecture them about doing it on her own bed.

Lucy finally made it to her destination she grabbed a blanket cause she was a little cold and didn't think to put some clothes on when she went to her room as she entered her families panic room she locked the door and turned on the monitors

The Heartfillia manner is filled with hidden camera's that record from sunrise to sunset which was from 6 am to 6 pm and once 6 pm hit the recording was automatically saved in a folder with the date and then a new recording started.

Lucy actually spent quite a bit of time in here as a teenager pleasuring herself to the recordings of her families servants having sex with each other it was like her very own porn studio.

"Come on Lucy focus you have to figure out what exactly went down last night," Lucy said to herself as she opened up last nights folder.

Truth be told she knew immediately what happened last night she and everyone else in the house got drunk and fell into a massive orgy but she'll be damned if she couldn't remember all the details of the juicy cocks entering her depths so she had to see every detail.

Once she clicked on the folder that showed yesterday's date November 23 X795 once in it was divided into subfolders labeled with every room in the house.

"Let's see here...Ah here it is living room" Lucy said to herself but just as she was about to click it she found herself moving the mouse over to the folder labeled Lucy's Bed Room and double clicked

The room was dark and empty for a while so Lucy fast forwards it until a light turned on and three people came stumbling in spilling eggnog on the carpet and falling onto the bed.

"Natsu, Mira, and Erza but looks like mom isn't there yet," Lucy said as she fast forward five minutes ahead to see Natsu getting a double boob job from the busty women.

"Looks like my mother isn't there yet," said Lucy fast forwarding another fifteen minutes ahead.

"Oh my god!" Lucy shouted as she watched her mother get fucked doggy style by Natsu while Mira and Erza had their mouths clamped to her large breast.

"Okay whoa I wasn't ready for that," said Lucy as she went back to when they first arrived and pressed play.

 **NatsuxMiraxErzaxLayla...**

The door to Lucy's bedroom flew over roughly the knob knocking a dent into the wall as Natsu and two other women made out with each other asses where groped, and breast was squeezed and clothes where spawn about this way and that.

"Looks like someone is happy with these circumstances," said the white-haired maiden named Mirajane as she gently rubbed Natsu's cock through his boxers.

"You're right," said the red-haired vixen named Erza as she to began to rub his cock through the fabric.

" I wonder how those lips taste," Erza said standing up and pulling Natsu into a searing kiss.

"I'll let you worry about his lips I wanna taste something salty," Mira said as she pulled reached inside Natsu's boxers and fished out his cock.

She looked it over admiring the meaty cock like it was a famous piece at an art exhibit. she then wrapped her hands around it giving it a firm squeeze before licking the tips and placing her pink lips around the bulbous head and sucking on the tip like a baby sucking on a bottle for the first time.

After taking her lips off she spat on the shaft and made sure to give it an even coat.

"Your cock just might be bigger than Laxus," Mira said with a smile before placing her lips upon his erection once more and letting his cock slide down her tight throat until it hit the back

Natsu wanted to compliment Mira on her skills the way her throat constricted his cock in a vice grip the way her tongue was alway's moving keeping it nice and moist, the way she hollowed her rosy cheeks each time she pull back and then slammed her own head forward spearing his cock down her throat causing her to choke up saliva he wanted to compliment that she give's the best blow jobs he ever had better than Sorano's better than Juvia's and surprisingly even better than Lucy's but he couldn't for he was stuck in an intese make out and groping session with Erza Scarlet she was constantly rubbing his barrel chest and strong arms, while he enjoyed her pink nipples and tight ass.

"It's too much" Natsu began to think as Erza's kissing skills combined with Mira's heavenly blowjob made him lose his patience and blow his load.

"Mmmm so thick" Mira moaned as she showed Natsu the large load sitting on her tongue

"Ohh let me have a taste" said Erza as she got on her knees to be face to face with Mira and the two began to lock lips, Mira pouring some of the hot cum into Erza's naughty maw the two of them making sure to so Natsu a good show as they kissed and groped each other.

"Hey Mira looks like our man is still rearing to go," said Erza nodding over to Natsu's still erect member.

"I think we can remedy that," Mira said pressing her breast against one side of his cock.

"It would damage our pride as women if we couldn't," Erza said going on the other side pressing her breast as well

Natsu nearly came right then and there the feeling of their breast the sight of seeing there nipples pushing against each other like a couple enjoying a hot make-out session the softness of Mira's the firmness of Erza's.

"Come on big boy fuck our naughty boobs and cover us with your juices," said Erza as she wrapped her arms around Mira to make sure they stay connected.

"You don't have to tell me twice I was just admiring your beautiful breast," said Natsu as he slowly began to pump his cock the feeling of their nipples rubbing against the side of his cock made him shiver Natsu closed his eye's as he increased the pace a chorus of moans echoed throughout the room

"Aw shit!" Natsu screamed as Erza and Mira as if in sync reached their tongues out to lick his cock each time it slid over.

Natsu bit his tongue to hold it in but then something happened that made him burst.

"Wow that's amazing I wish I could feel that cock in me," said a sultry voice as a pair of large breast pressed against his back and a pair of wet lips kissed his neck.

That was the last straw as Natsu let out a stream of cum on to the two women

"Let me clean you two up," Layla said as she began to lick the cum off their covered bodies.

Natsu's cock seemed to be pointing towards Erza so Natsu decided she'll be the first and lifted her up before bending her over and telling her to grip her ankles.

Ah Erza moaned as Natsu rubbed his cock over her wet lips

"Come on I've long since lost my virginity just fuck me already!" shouted Erza.

Natsu gripped her hips before slamming into her knocking the air out of her.

" Your pussy is warm," said Natsu as he kissed her neck he was so enthralled in the actions of tonight in pleasing these women that he forgot to put on protection.

"Oh, I can't wait to feel that cock in me" Mira moaned as she stuck her fingers into her Pussy as she watched Erza get fucked like a toy the look of Erza's face telling her the man she was lucky enough to sit next to would rock her world.

"No need to be alone," Layla said kissing Mira and rubbing her moistening pussy and then kissing her breast and wrapping her lips around the teat.

"Wait Natsu let me move to the bed I can't hold this position forever" Erza managed to get out between her moans and heavy breaths.

"Alright," Natsu said as he regretfully pulled out.

Erza got on the bed and slid beneath Layla's big round ass who was bent over pleasuring Mirajane with her experienced tongue.

Natsu lined his cock with Erza's pussy and gripped her large breast before slamming into her causing her to moan into Layla's pussy the domino effect continuing down the line as Layla moaned into Mira who moaned vocally her moans having nowhere to escape to.

"Aw!" Natsu moaned as he came into Erza's abused pussy and pulled out.

"AW fuck!" Mira moaned cumming from Layla's menstruations.

 **FF**

After fast-forwarding the video five minutes ahead Lucy played it again to see Mira and Natsu sharing a passionate kiss as he stood with her in his arms her legs wrapped around him as he bounced her on his cock.

"Oh my god!" Mira moaned as she kissed his neck and rubbed her hips her pussy tightly squeezing his thrusting member

Layla and Erza meanwhile where lock in a 69 position.

"Do to me what you did to Erza fill my body up I want my womb to feel your heat" Mira moaned.

Natsu kissed her again before stumbling forward and falling onto the bed his cock spearing into her womb causing Mira's eye's to widen and her pussy to clamp his thrusting cock.

"Shit! that feel's so good" Mira moaned

 **FF**

Fast-forwarding it once more Lucy wound up in the spot she saw before the one where her mother was bent over getting fucked from behind and her nipples sucked like she was a breeding cow.

"I can see why Lucy fell in love with this cock," Laya said in a sultry tone as Natsu gripped her womanly hips and banged his cock.

"Oh my god! don't stop sucking my nipples" Layla moaned as she made sure Erza and Mira got a good taste of her mammaries.

"Layla you really are Lucy's mother your pussies are almost identical" Natsu commented.

"Really now can Lucy's pussy do this?" Layla said as she squeezed her muscles and tightened her pussy around his cock.

As Natsu pulled out slightly he noticed that his cock was covered in Layla's cream

"Lucy pussy gets creamy but not this much it's like someone put an entire bottle of lotion on my cock" Natsu commented.

Mira and Erza nodded at each other as they both bit down on Layla's nipple and began to tug on it stretching her breast out.

"AH shit" Layla moaned as she came once more around Natsu's thrusting cock.

"Natsu managed to pull out just before coming and coating her round ass with his cum.

 **Pause...**  
"Oh my god I can't believe how hot that was," Lucy said as she looked at her soaked fingers and licked them clean and then brought her large breast to her mouth and gave her nipple a slow nibble and lick.

"Now let's see why I woke up so sore," Lucy said clicking on the folder labeled living room.

When she opened the folder and started the video it was silence for about five minutes until the first couple came in and began making out, and then the next and then the next and the next and the next, eventually more than twenty people were sucking dick, eating pussy or clapping hips.

"Oh my god who is that right there? Lucy moaned pointing to a young looking white-haired woman who couldn't have been more than nineteen she seemed to be into cosplay for she had a white tail attached to her anally swishing back and forth while she was getting speared from behind by a largely built man.

Her breast wasn't overly large probably high b's but their shape is what made them so desirable, Lucy knew whomever her boyfriend was had to be just as young as her and she always wanted to fuck a younger man and decided here that next, they go swinging that couple would be the next ones.

"Now where am I in this hosposh of sex?" Lucy asked herself as she clicked on camera two, the living room being so large it would be hard for one camera to catch everything so two were installed into the living room and any other room of massive sizes like the kitchen and the dining hall.

swapping to camera two proved to be the right move as Lucy found herself on her knees behind the couch sucking the cocks of the two men she sat next to during dinner.

"This looks like a good place to start" Lucy moaned as she let her fingers slip into her folds and pressed play.

...  
 **LaxusxLucyxJellal**

Lucy wasn't sure what lead her to her current situation.

Was it the eggnog clouding her judgment, or was she just horny from playing with these hard cocks all throughout dinner whatever the case she wasn't about to say no to a good double penetration.

"Your lips are so beautiful," Jellal said as he rubbed his cock along them before prodding them apart with his bulbous head and slipping into her mouth.

Lucy moaned around the large cock lodged in her throat and she slobbered all over his cock she made sure not to leave Laxus out and wrapped her hand around his massive member which was both large and thick like a Pringles can to say she was impressed was an understatement this cock is just as long as Natsu's and even thicker than Macbeth's was it truly was a magnificent cock that she could barely get her hand around.

The cock in her mouth meanwhile was actually very thin but what it lacked in thickness it made up for in length, in fact, this cock was so long it blew Natsu's out the water.

"Fuck I've never felt a cock this long in my mouth before," Lucy said in a sultry voice as she lifted his cock up and licked from the balls all the way to the tip in a slow tantalizing motion.

"This is a good foot n half," Lucy said her pussy moistening at the thought of a cock this long entering her

"Lucy your mouth feels too good please suck me some more," Jellal said as he gripped the back of Lucy's head and slammed her mouth onto his cock.

Lucy thanked the heavens that he wasn't thick or she may have suffocated from the hard face fuck he was giving her right now.

Aw Jellal moaned as he filled her mouth up with the first load of the night

"Mmm tasty" Lucy said as she made a show of swallowing the thick seed that coated her throat and tongue.

"L-Lucy I'm about to cum hurry and catch it," Laxus said as he stroked his cock towards her face.

Hearing his warning's Lucy wrapped her lips around the cock and swallowed the load that filled her stomach.

"How can I not suck this cock while I have it in my mouth," Lucy thought to herself as she wrapped her tongue around the large member and began to bob her head.

 **PAUSE**

"I can't believe I did that, oh I'm definitely deleting this" Lucy said her face flushed at her actions last night.

 **PLAY** Jellal looked at Lucy pleasure Laxus and was entranced by her ass so he silently got behind her and lifted her up so she was standing bent over with a cock lodged in her throat.

"Am I about to get split roasted?" Lucy thought to herself as she felt Jellal's cock rub against her folds

She moaned onto Laxus's cock as inch after inch entered her pussy

"S-So tight" Jellal moaned as he caressed her ass and pulled back before slamming back in.

MMMM! Lucy moaned as she felt all 1.5 feet of cock enter her causing her pussy to tighten around the super long member and her mouth stretched wide around Laxus's thick cock that kept hitting the back of her throat.

Once he got a rhythm going Jellal grabbed Lucy's hands and yanked the back

"Your mouth feels so good," Laxus said has he two started thrusting harder and harder into her mouth.

"Am I just gonna be used as a toy" Lucy moaned in rapid thought as the two cocks penetrated deep and stretched her wide.

"GAH!" Jellal moaned as he began filling her up

 **PAUSE** "Did that bastard just cum inside me?! I better take some birth control pills and go see a doctor" said Lucy as she watched the look of bliss on her face and Jellal.

 **PLAY** While Jellal was filling her up he pressed her hard on Laxus's cock and her throat constricted around the thick member causing Laxus too also let go of his senses and fill her mouth with his sperm

Lucy tried keeping up with the thick load but it proved to be too much as Laxus pulled out and sprayed her face

"Tasty" Lucy said as she wiped her face and licked her fingers clean of the cum that covered her, she then pulled her breast to her mouth and began sucking the cum that covered those giant things.

Once she was done she jumped on Jellal's cock and began sucking it earnestly. as he sat down on the back of the couch.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Lucy asked as she felt Laxus stuck his fingers in her pussy scrapping out the cum that filled her depths and used it to lube her ass hole.

"I'm getting you ready I think you can handle it," said Laxus once he got her ass hole stretched into a manageable sized her poked her cherry rose with the tip of his cock.

"Damn your tight" Laxus moaned as he pushed and pushed against her crack but couldn't break through so he cocked back before slamming hard into her.

"AIE!" Lucy moaned aloud causing every other couple to stare at her.

 **PAUSE** "Well now I know why my ass is so sore," Lucy said with a sigh.

 **PLAY** Laxus reached around and grabbed her breast before pulling her Jellal's cock and pressing her flushed against his chest his cock still lodged in her ass he began his rapid pistons movements all while fondling her breast from behind

While it was painful at first Lucy began to appreciate the feeling of a thick cock up her ass, in fact, she began to crave it

"I'm not quite done with that pussy yet Jellal said pushing Lucy back making her and Laxus fall to the ground his cock going deeper as Jellal lined his up with her tight slit and entered her once more.  
 **FF**

Lucy speed up the six-hour fuck session to a ten-minute quickie and saw herself getting double stuffed while holding on to both of them standing up, she saw herself riding Jellal on the couch while sucking off Laxus, she saw herself taking Laxus in her pussy while Jellal pounded away at her ass

 **PAUSE** "Oh god I'm so horny," Lucy said as she rubbed her pussy.

"Hey, Luce what's cha doing?" Natsu asked as he suddenly came in.

"N-Natsu! how long have you been here?!" Lucy asked shocked to see her husband looking over her shoulder and even more shocked to see him with his cock out and ready to go.

"Around the time your mom arrived in that video looks like dreams really do come true," Natsu said with a laugh.

"S-Shut up!" Lucy said as she wrapped her hands around his cock.

"I really do love Thanksgiving, " Natsu said.

"Shut up stupid" Lucy said with a smile.

"Oh and I agree where definitely seeing that white-haired Neko next time we go swinging," said Natsu.

"I knew you'd like her," said Lucy as she took his cock into her mouth.

"I like you better," Natsu said brushing her hair away.

"Flattery will get you everywhere," Lucy said as she pushed Natsu against the door.

That morning the loving couple had some of the best sex they've had in months

To be continued...

I wanted to get this out last Thursday but had to go out of town stay tune for the next adventure


End file.
